Happy Halloween Rodimus
by LordStarscream22
Summary: What happens when the members of the Lost Light permit a little Halloween prank with their leader, Rodimus Prime? Find it out here (tiny Spoilers for MTMTE Volume one and two in here)


**The Important things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS - MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND IDW!**

_So this was a very spontaneous idea of mine._

But i hope you will like this silly idea :3.

And don't like it?  
Fine. Don't read it than.

Very tiny Spoilers in here :3

_And again i am sorry for grammer / Spelling mistakes._

Have fun now and _**HAPPY HALLOWEEN**__ to all of you. :3_

* * *

**_Happy Halloween Rodimus_**

It was one of those perfectly ordinary days on the Lost Light.

The members of the ship dealt with themselves more or less, or spent their free time in Swerves bar.

With some exceptions, almost all members were on that evening in the bar.

Only Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus and Cyclonus were missing.

Drift was sitting a few feet away from his friends at a small table and played with the glass of Energon, which stood on the table before him. He seemed absent, as if he was elsewhere with his thoughts. He didn't even noticed that someone sat down next to him and only when someone tapped him on the shoulder he looked up, looked directly into the face of Tailgate.

"Can I help you Tailgate?" Drift wanted to know after some moments if silence.

"If you tell me why you're sitting here all alone. Are you okay Drift? You look so...absent?"

The ex- Decepticon shook his head and took a sip of his Energon.

"I was just thinking, that's all " he replied monotonously as ever.

"About what?"

"Don't be so curious."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself."

Drift sighed deeply and long.

Sometimes he really wondered if Tailgate was stuck in his time as a little Sparkling, because he didn't behave like an adult Mech. But what does it matter to him?

"Fine. So you want to know what I'm thinking, right?"

Tailgate silently nodded his head and looked at him expectantly.

"I think about Rodimus."

"Rodimus? Why?"

"Well, you know...he didn't treat me good in the last weeks towards the others. I think about it all the time how I can pay him back, but I have no idea how to do that."

"You want to get him back?"

Tailgate and Drift jumped almost immediately when a new voice came to their audio processors, and moments later Whirl stood beside the two of them.

"W-well I wouldn't call it like that now…" Drift mumbled quietly.

"Of course not!" There was amusement in the Wrecker's voice, and he sat down next to the swordsman.

"If you want to get Rodimus back, you should ask me for advice and not this little Sparkling who's sitting next to you."

"Hey!" murmured Tailgate and he turned his head away, sulking.

Whirl simply ignored the small Bot and focused his full attention to Drift, who wasn't very pleased with the whole situation.

„So if you really want to get Rodimus back, you need to find out where his weaknesses are. Perhaps he is afraid of something? You are most along with him, so you have to know him well after Ultra Magnus?"

"That's not that simple Whirl. It's true that I am with him often, but only if he wants my advice, or because I should teach him the sword fighting. Things like that. We don't talk about our fears or things like that."

"Then maybe you should change that."

„Whirl is right. When you know what he is afraid of you will get your revenge on him. I've heard that there is a day in two days on earth who calls himself "Halloween"

„And how do you know that? You've never been on earth!" it came from Whirl.

"I am six million years old Whirl."

"Six million years ago, there was certainly no "Halloween" on Earth."

"Whatever. Fact is, there is this day on earth and it is used to scare each other. How would it be if we ask the others and allow us a little Halloween prank on Rodimus?"

„And how should we do that?"

„We just ask the others."

"What about Magnus? He will get mad at us if he finds out."

"He will never know about this, don't worry."

A ferocious twinkle appeared in Whirls optic.

"Slowly, I 'm beginning to like your way of thinking little on. What about you Drift? Are you in?"

"I don't know...isn't that a bit extreme? I mean...all against one?"

" Rodimus deserves it, because you're not the only one who has the nose full of it. It is about time that the great and fearless Rodimus Prime gets to know true fear. We will not even exaggerating it, just a little bit frightening, quite harmless. You just have to find out what he fears most."

„And how am I supposed to do that Whirl?"

„Didn't you say you still want to train with him today?"

An evil grin appeared on Drifts face.

„Yes , and where we are on the subject: I have to go in an hour. How would it be if you tell me your plan and I do the rest ? I still have a little time left."

Whirl and Tailgate moved closer to the ex- Decepticon and began to tell.

They would make sure that Rodimus would get the shock of his life...

* * *

_**~ Rodimus ' quarters - An hour later ~**_

"There you are! You let me wait Drift!"

„I'm sorry, Rodimus. I was a bit busy."

„Never mind , now you're here and we can continue where we left off last time... if you want to."

„Why should I not?" Drift wanted to know when he turned around and closed the door behind him.

„You look so...absent today? Is everything all right with you?"

"Yeah. Everything's all right with me, don't you worry about me."

„You know that you can talk to me about everything Drift?"

„Yes , I know . It's nothing, really. Come on, let's start."

During his words he pulled his sword out and Rodimus did the same.

"Lesson 2: Warding off attacks! I hope you have prepared yourself well Rodimus!"

Rodimus hasn't even gotten a chance to respond, as Drift already attacked him with his sword. Of course the former Decepticon was careful not to hurt him. It was just a training after all.

Drift made the former prime's life not easy, but Rodimus knew how to fight back. However, Drift was still not satisfied and he showed him, because the next attack would've cost him his head in a real fight. The deadly blade was only millimeters from his neck away and lingered there.

Silence.

Only the beating of his own Sparks was the only thing Rodimus could hear and he did not dare to move.

Drift grinned satisfied and slowly he pulled his sword away.

"Only a careless moment, and you were dead now. We need to work on your defense a little bit more, don't you think?"

Rodimus muttered something softly before he cleared his throat.

"I didn't get much sleep. Normally I fight better."

"Sure, that's what they all say" it came from Drift with a victorious and he crossed his arms before his chest.

"If I'm telling you Drift. Usually nothing can beat me!"

"Oh, no? Then you're probably not afraid of anything?"

"Fear? I don't even know this word!"

Drifts grin widened with every word that Rodimus spoke.  
Now he had him exactly where he wanted him.

"So, you're not afraid then?"

"Of course not! From what I should have fear?"

„Hmm, how about...Overlord?"

„Oh come on, I finish him with my left hand!"

"Ultra Magnus when he gets one of his..."control seizures"?"

"Don't make me laugh Drift!"

"Pharma?"

"Ratchet should be afraid of him…but the thing with Pharma is already finished, isn't it?"

"Fine, what about...the DJD?"

"Do I look like a Decepticon? Besides _you _should be afraid of the DJD and not me!" Rodimus grinned and he chuckled darkly when he saw the little shiver that crept through the body of the warrior at his words.

"What's the matter Drift? No more questions?"

The warrior cleared his throat before he turned his attention back to his leader.

"What about a Sparkeater?"

"If I was afraid of a Sparkeater, than I hadn't saved Rung, remember?"

"Fine, I give up!"

"Well...there's something, I'm afraid of, but you're laughing at me for sure if I tell you that."

Drift was clairaudient with these words, and his optics began to sparkle.

"I won't laugh at you. There is nothing to be ashamed of if you're afraid of something."

Rodimus sighed softly.

"Well, I trust you...I'm afraid of the dark..." he mumbled softly, but Drift had heard it and he tried to suppress the grin that wanted to sneak on his face during Rodimus words.

Afraid of the dark?

That would be easy...

* * *

**_~ Later ~_**

"What? He is afraid of the dark? Are you serious Drift?"

„Shhh, not so loud Whirl! Or do you want to destroy our plan?!"

"Calm down. I just find it a bit weird that our oh-so- powerful leader is afraid of the dark."

„I know, I also found it funny and it makes things easier for us, don't you think so?"

„Right. The others are already informed. If you give the okay, let's get started."

"Perfect. Then I'm going to go out and wait until he is alone in the hallway. He should arrive soon."

„Where is he, anyways?"

"He is with Ultra Magnus."

"This is already a nightmare…"

"That's a bit exaggerated to say, isn't it Whirl?"

„No, I wouldn't say it's exaggerating to call it...it's more of a statement."

Drift rolled his optics before he peered back into the corridor.

"I think it's time, I can hear footsteps. Are you all on your positions?"

The warrior turned and looked at his friends.

Whirl, Tailgate, Skids, Swerve and Rewind (who wanted to go along after Swerve told him of their plan) nodded affirmatively with their heads and Drift grinned evilly.

„All right, let's start..."

* * *

Rodimus had no idea what his friends had planned for him.

He wandered quite bored across the aisle.

It hardly surprised him that he was alone.

In all probability, they were all back in Swerves bar.

A soft sigh escaped the captain of the Lost Light and his feet carried him straight in the direction of his quarters.

All he wanted now was only one thing: sleep!

Ultra Magnus could finish someone with his words only...

But before Rodimus ever came near his quarters, the lights over his head began to flicker.

He could feel a hiver run down his spine, but he tried to ignore this and to control himself.

"Calm down Rodimus...probably there is something wrong with the power supply..." he muttered to himself, and his steps quickened a bit.

A sharp cry escaped him, when the lights suddenly went out, and he found himself in complete darkness. Abruptly he stopped, hardly dared to move.

Although his head said, "Run! Run Rodimus!" but his body refused to listen to his head and he just stood there, not able to move. His body began to tremble and his optics widened in fear. How much he despised the dark!

But it came even better, or rather worse in his case, for him, because he heard footsteps, which made him shiver again.

Behind him a figure appeared in the dark aisle, looking at him from red sparkling optics and growled menacingly, as the captain of the Lost Light turned around.

Rodimus optics widened even more, if this was still in the realm of possibility, as the figure slowly shuffled toward him. Then he heard another sound, something that sounded like a terrifying moan and in in the hallway next to him three other characters appeared who also looked at him with red sparkling optics and they slowly shuffled up to him, forcing him back.

Further and further, until he crashed against the wall with his back.

At least he thought it was the wall, but when he turned around, he knew better when he looked into two other sparkling red optics. And not only that, this figure seemed different than the other four. Tentacles snaked around his body and he was drawn closer to the being that now bared its fangs and slowly approached him.

"Rodimus~", it moaned his name and the former Prime felt another shiver run through his systems.

"D-Drift? Is that you?" stammered the leader of The Lost Light, as he recognized the voice.

"Rodimus, look what you have made of us~," moaned another voice and the other figures circled around the former Prime now.

Through the darkness he could not see much, but it was enough for him to know who it was.

„W-Whirl? S-Skid? Swerve? T-Tailgate? Even you? What happened to you?"

They simply ignored him and bared their fangs and a dark laugh escaped them.

"Give us your Spark Rodimus ~! " growled Drift, and he bent down to his leader and looked him straight in the optics, which were wide with shock and fear.

"S-Sparkeater? You're a-all Sparkeater? B-but…HOW?"

None of his friends respond to him and Drift pulled him closer to him.

The others also came closer and it was not long before Rodimus lost his nerves completely and he broke free from Drift with a frantic, loud cry

The former Prime stumbled back, turned and ran, along the corridor, screaming loudly, until he once again slammed into a person who crossed his path.

„Rodimus! What in the name of the Allspark is going on here? Why are you yelling around here like mad?"

Ratchet's optics widened as Rodimus pulled him close, and as he was shaken wildly.

"Run! Run if you want to life!"

"What? What's going on Rodimus?"

"S-Sparkeater! Everywhere! They are everywhere!"

After that Rodimus run away, screaming loudly again.

Ratchet looked after him with a confused expression on his face.

„What the hell was that? And why is it is so dark in here?" growled the Medic and he flipped a switch and seconds later the lights switched back on.

He almost lost his grip around the glass with energon he held in his right hand, when he looked into the faces of five Sparkeater who grinned at him darkly.

"Ratchet ~! Give us your Spark~"

The medic rolled his optics and went over to Drift.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. Maybe you can scare Rodimus with this trick, but it doesn't work on me! I know that you're not a real Sparkeater. Perceptor has given you a Chip to turn into one, right?"

"How do you know that?" Skids wanted to know as he approached the other.

"I'm a medic. I work closely together with Perceptor and I know of what he tinkers."

"How good that we didn't want to scare _you_. The shot would have backfired," Drift grinned.

Ratchet rolled his optics again.

"Hey guys. Can I come out now?"

Everyone turned in the direction from which the voice had come and Rewind peeked out from behind a corner.

"Sure, come out. And tell me that you've recorded everything!"

An amused twinkle came into the optics of the little bot and that was answer enough for Drift.

"Perfect! Hey guys, how about we watch it together in Rewinds quarters?"

The others nodded their heads and Drift turned around to look at Ratchet.

"And you Doc? Want to come along with us and watch how the "courageous" and "powerful" leader of the lost Light faced a group of Sparkeater? So much for, he is not afraid of a Sparkeater. Well, yeah right!"

"If you stop calling me Doc, than yes. I hope Rodimus will never find out what you've done to him!"

"Nah, he won't…" Drift grinned.

" Happy Halloween ~ Rodimus," he purred with amusement, before he turned around and followed his friends to Rewinds quarters.

What Drift and the others didn't know was the fact that they all have been observed for some time, because Rodimus had sneaked behind Ratchet, because it had made him suspicious that the medic had remained so calm. Now he had his answer and he clenched his fists angrily.

"You will pay for this Drift! Be sure about that…"

**_END_**

* * *

_Who wants to read a revenge FF now? *smirks*_


End file.
